Sandy Cloud Forecast
The Formals "Er, em... Is the Raikage ready, yet?" A man asked, peeking into a room behind the door to get a glimpse and possible answer for the question he'd just asked. In the room was a woman, fairly tall and of white skin, who'd had her hands filled with make-up products. She stood over a dark-skinned woman who'd been resting in a chair. Most knew these as the "dress up rooms", something used for celebrities when getting them ready for special events. Here they would have their makeup, hair, and even clothing done. "Just a moment!" The tall woman called out, pressing one of the make-up products against her face. The dark-skinned woman jerked her head back a bit and gave the other a glare. "Lady Raikage, we don't have all day. Please just let me finish the foundation." "Damn, why do I gotta' do this anyway? It's just a video call, Kashira. You're my assistant, not my make up artist, I didn't ask for one of those. I hired you for one thing and one thing only." The Raikage barked lifting herself from the chair. The taller woman placed the products in her hands on the dresser behind the chair. "Well, if you want to be literal, Milady... I was actually and technically taken from my clan." Kashira turned back to the Raikage with a clipboard in her hand. "Besides, you look so much prettier when you are actually presented as a girly girl." "As a Shirugawa Clan member, your assistance was mandatory, Kashira. And I don't wanna' hear any of that "pretty" crap, I just want to get through this meeting. The state of the other four nations is my only priority right now. I ain't worried about looks." ---- Soen felt slightly nervous for the video call with the Raikage. He felt that she would see right through him, see his insecurities and flaws. He always had this feeling when communicating with others. While they had been acquainted before, the two Kage didn't speak to one another much. However, this conversation was surely needed. A young woman beside him giggled. "Lord Eighth, you don't have anything to worry about." She stated. Soen could only glance at her. "Right." he replied. ---- Tee and Kashira both entered a room illuminated by the various lights around it. In the middle of the room, a chair rest, where Kashira guided Tee. An elder man dressed, obviously, a member of the Kumo Council, approached Tee who'd now been sitting in the chair. In his hand was the hat to be worn by Tee. Just before handing it to her he looked the Raikage in her face. He locked eyes with her, "This is your first official meeting, lady Raikage. Please do your best to keep an even head. Hot tempers with a potential ally is a bad first impression." He extended his hand out and handed the woman the hat. "Please, milady." "She'll do just fine Sir. Atsuji." Kashira stated, responding in the place of Tee as her assistant. In doing so she grabbed the hat from the man's hand and proceeded to place it onto Tee's head, ensuring she didn't mess up the woman's ponytail. He nodded his own head and walked over to the large screen and Kashira followed by him. He held up three fingers a simple indication that he'd be beginning a countdown. Tee's own impression was one of "hurry and so that we could get this over with", but for such a big meeting, she'd need to at least act as though she were interested. I mean, she was the one who called the meeting after all. Kashira pointed her fingers at her own mouth, "Milady, smile! Smile!" She whispered across the room hoping Tee would even hear, but the stubborn woman gave her a look of disgust in return. However, the beautifully applied makeup made it hard for that to feeling to get across to the oblivious Kashira. "3, 2, 1." Atsuji counted down, pressing against a button on the screen and a broadcast of the opposing Kage took over the majority of the screen. "Am I speaking to the Kazekage?" Tee asked. Soen also prepared himself mentally for the conversation that would take place. His assistant placed the Kazekage hat onto his head to complete his appearance. Soen appreciated the shade that it provided, taking away the clarity of his scales. "Alrighty. Beginning in 3, 2, 1." His assistant counted down. Suddenly, the large monitor in front of him flickered on. In the screen was a dark-skinned woman of great beauty. Her eyes were dangerously gold, similar to his. However, her expression was far more violent. Soen couldn't help but feel nervous under her gaze. She spoke before him. "Y-yes. This is the Kazekage speaking. Nice to meet you, Lady Raikage. You'll have to pardon me. I am not use to seeing such a thing that blinds me." He responded. His assistant's eyes widened in horror. Is he.. actually flirting with the Raikage!? she fearfully thought to herself, sweat beginning to form on her brow. Down to Business "Kazekage, professionalism of a Kage is key." Tee responded, lifting an eyebrow to the Kazekage's own statement. Kashira quickly lifted her hands and pointed to her mouth again. "Smile! Smile! Even head, smile!" She whispered across the room to Tee. One of Kashira's other job aside from being the Raikage's aid was being the woman's therapist. Tee was just as unruly as her , and in a matter of moments could easily go over the top. The Raikage paused for a minute. Even she knew that the current situation required her to remain calm. "Kazekage, sure you know why I asked for this meeting. If not, I'll cut straight to the point. What are Sunagakure's view on the current state of the shino-, no, of the world?" The Kazekage's eyes widened at his own words. They could've been mistaken for flirtatious remarks. "Oh, apologies, Lady Raikage. I was referring to my monitor. I'm not used to such technology yet." He cleared up the awkwardness that lingered in their conversation. His assistant sighed with relief. Soen paid great attention to her question, stayed quiet for a bit, and began to answer. "Well, I will say it like this. I know nothing about this world, not as much as I should know. I have been briefed on certain matters but I have yet to contact all other Kage. I am still.. a child.. in these matters, forgive me." Soen stated, punctuating his words with a bow of his head. "You were titled Kazekage, aware of being nothing more than a child, yet you willingly accepted the position?" Tee shook her head, she didn't care about the impression it would have given to opposing Kazekage. "The world really has strayed from what it once was." She sighed, but kept her composure. "I guess I'll try and go into detail some more. In the past one hundred years, the shinobi world has relied heavily on technology. It has spoiled us all and as shinobi our skills have dropped like crazy." Tee pulled down on her hat. "How do you feel about this, Kazekage?" Soen felt a certain emotion at the Raikage's response. Could it have been slight annoyance? he didn't know. She was misinformed of his past and how the title was given to him, or even why he let it happen in the first place. "Lady Raikage. I wish not to go into too much detail but I am fulfilling this position for someone dear to my heart. I may be unknowing but realize that I am dedicated to ensuring this village succeeds in the name of my friend." He answered back with slight fire in his tone. His assistant, Ana, widened her eyes in slight shock. "In regards to technology, your statement is somewhat true. I lack experience with technology and this village has done just fine without such advancements. However, as of recent, they have been requesting more improvements. Lady Raikage, technology does not have to create laziness. I believe it is comforting to have things to better the quality of life, but tools that are used to fight should remain traditional to avoid declining ability." "It HAS created laziness, Kazekage! You can not be oblivious to this fact!" She slammed her foot into the ground, her bad temper starting to show. Kashira continued to point at her own mouth still attempting to get to the woman to keep calm and smile. Completely ignoring Kashira, she went on to question the Kazekage. "As two villages that have been able to survive with technology and still produce capable shinobi, Kumogakure and Sunagakure have not experienced such a dramatic incline like the other three nations. You are correct, bettering the quality of life is a must and it's also for the betterment. But..." Tee had a flashback. An image of Kumogakure destroyed and it's epicenter turned into a literal wasteland. Not just the Kumogakure, but even portions of the other four great nations. "I am sure you have your point of view on the destructive force behind this tech." Soen lowered his head slightly. He was well aware that these luxuries could also be the source of the villages' destruction. "Yes. I do believe that our strengths can become our downfalls. The powerful technology that some of these villages have can become the weapons that destroy them. But, if the villages are allowed to be overtaken and have these weapons used against them, it shows that we are still weak. The solution is that we increase our military strength and training to protect what's valuable to our nations." "His answers ain't direct. I'm not gettin' what I'm really askin' for here." Tee thought to herself, placing her hand on her chin as she continued to think. Finally, she brought herself to ask another question. "Kazekage, what are your views on the other nations, including Kumogakure. What do you believe the relationship between Sunagakure and the rest of the nations would be in five years?" Ana nervously sweated as she heard the next question. She knew that the next things that were to be said by Soen would impact the Raikage's opinions of the village. "I'm very open to the thought of allying with the other nations. I see Kumogakure as a strong force and growing in potential. In five years, I'd like to think that Sunagakure would continue on without much threat." "Continue on without much threat?" The Raikage repeated her facial expression a clear display of how she'd currently felt. Both confused and angry at the same time. Kashira continued to make smiling motions, but Tee truly wasn't baring it this time. "Kazekage, you did not answer my question. I asked what do you believe the relationship between Sungakure and the rest of the nations will be? Not the threat it posed to the rest of the world." Tee slammed her foot into the ground and her body became shrouded in a red and wispy chakra cloak. "Kazekage, my goal here is not to make an enemy of Sunagakure. But your indirect and unprofessional responses make it difficult for me to even look at you as an equal Kage." Ana nervously sweated. The fate of her village lied in the hands of her superior, and she was well aware that he did not have a way with words. The Raikage had a way of generating fear into those she was displeased with. Soen's once calm expression changed in a slightly noticeable way. His eyebrows furrowed gently and his dangerously golden eyes took a more sinister appearance. "To bare your fangs in a civilized discussion is extremely unprofessional. Whether you hold the title of Raikage or not, we will show each other respect, as I have done for you since the start of this conversation. I'll answer your question once again." "I do not know how I will interact with the other nations since you are the first. I should have made that clearer. I will need to speak with them directly to see how their own vision will either conflict or enhance my own. So no, I cannot give you a clear description of how Sunagakure and the other nations will interact five years from now. I do not possess a crystal ball." Soen stated firmly. His assistant stared in surprise.